


The Information Superhighway

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Embedded Images, Facebook, Gen, Image Heavy, Instagram, Major Character Undeath, Mobile Unfriendly, Post-Season/Series 11, Pre-Season/Series 12, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube, canon typical threats of cattle prodding, massive handwaving of major character undeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: The SOL crew is given (strictly Mad moderated) access to social media. These are the resulting conversations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this, but I'm giving it to you anyways (that's pretty much 90-98 percent of my fan content for this series, really). 
> 
> Shout out to Prankmenot.com for being an awesome template site, and saving me from having to photoshop the bulk of what I have planned for this. 
> 
> Image descriptions will be in the second author's note. If anyone wants me to change the format for descriptions, please let me know.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image transcription: 
> 
> A Facebook profile update from Jonah Heston. 
> 
> Jonah: Do you think if I start spoiling the titles for season 12 Kinga will let me go in a fit of rage? 
> 
> Mike Nelson Commenting: Wait. You're alive?
> 
> Crow T Robot Replying to Mike: Uh...yeah don't worry about it.
> 
> Kinga Forrester Commenting: Jonah would you like to meet my cattle prod? Because that's where you're heading if you keep this up [winky face emoticon] 
> 
> Jonah Heston Replying to Kinga: Okay first, this was a hypothetical. Second, [all caps] WHY DO YOU SAY IT LIKE I'M NOT ALREADY INTIMATELY FAMILIAR WITH YOUR CATTLE PROD?
> 
> Tom Servo Replying to Kinga: Wow. Way to overuse the caps lock, Jonah. 
> 
> Mike Nelson Commenting: So are they still married or...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweets were made with the SocialDummy app for iOS which so far is the only fake tweet creator I've found that will let you make replies.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/41541084565/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Transcription:
> 
> A tweet from Crow T Robot (@CrowTRobot): Retweet if you think I should be able to decide who lives and dies!
> 
> A second tweet from Crow T Robot (@CrowTRobot): What utter bonehead reported my last tweet for "violating the TOS" 
> 
> A reply to Crow's tweet from Bonehead #1(@TerryTheBoneHead): Sorry @CrowTRobot


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Transcription: 
> 
> A Facebook post by Joel Robinson. 
> 
> Joel Robinson: Feeling kind of melancholy this Father Day’s. Cambot, Gypsum, Tom Servo and Crow, I know I haven’t always been there for you, but I want to you to know I love you and I’m thinking about you. 
> 
> A comment from Tom Servo: Awww Joel I love you too. 
> 
> A comment from Gypsum Robinson: [multiple heart emjois]
> 
> Crow T Robot: You’re not my real father! 
> 
> A reply from Joel: Every time.
> 
> A reply from Mike Nelson: To be fair you walked into that one. 
> 
> A reply from Jonah Heston: To be fair he’s currently in the sleeping quarters and doesn’t realize he can hear him shouting “it’s not true I love him so much!” from the bridge.
> 
> A reply from Crow T Robot: Liar! 
> 
> A reply from Jonah Heston: Cambot has the footage. 
> 
> A reply from Cambot official: [thumbs up emoji]


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Transcription 
> 
> A Facebook post from Jonah Heston. 
> 
> Jonah Heston: Some guy just showed up and said we ordered crazy bread and a large meat lover's. I don't remember calling in a pizza but [all caps] SCORE FREE CRAZY BREAD!!11!! 
> 
> A comment from Joel Robinson: Wait, it wasn't a weird guy with a beard, a weird walk, and a suspicious resemblance to Mike was it?
> 
> A reply from Jonah Heston: Yeah you know him?
> 
> A comment from Gypsum Robinson: [all caps] JONAH DO NOT EAT THAT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> A comment from Mike Nelson: Torgo charged my credit card for that order in 1997
> 
> A reply from Jonah Heston: It can't be the same order though, it's still warm!
> 
> A reply from Mike Nelson: Yeah...please don't eat that. 
> 
> A reply from Crow T Robot: There's a slice missing. Oh god Jonah no...


	5. Chapter 5

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/41699536425/in/dateposted-public/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/27731756907/in/dateposted-public/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/41699540075/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The link Tom shared is a real url, but I wasn't overly creative with where I had it link. 
> 
> Image Transcription:
> 
> A Tweet from Tom Servo (Htom Sirveaux @Tom_Servo): Hello people of Twitter please sign my petition to end the tyranny of discriminatory captchas! They're oppressing robot kind! [bit.ly url link followed by a picture of a captcha box reading "I am not a robot"] 
> 
> A reply to Tom's tweet from Crow T Robot (@CrowTRobot): What Tom said! Captchas make me lie on the internet! Make an honest bot out of me America! 
> 
> A reply to Tom's tweet from Jonah Heston (@Rocket_Dreamer): I'm glad you're taking a stand for what you believe in Tom. I would have signed anyways without you and Crow hitting me. 
> 
> A reply to Tom's Tweet from Mike Nelson (@PackersFan64): @Rocket_Dreamer I'm not saying that's entirely your fault but you did give them working arms. 
> 
> A reply to Tom's Tweet from John Johnson (@Twitterrando): These bot accounts are everywhere. Reported
> 
> A reply to Tom's Tweet from Bonehead #1 (@TerryTheBonehead): What's a captcha?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the screen cap edits came from Feelysonheelys descriptions of Cambot's extracurricular Youtube postings in her fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: 
> 
> A series of Youtube screen shots of video taken by Cambot Official. Videos in include Mike Tripping on Things #503 (posted 5 years ago), Earth Vs. Soup Full Trailer (posted 6 years ago), Jonah Heston Is Too Tall (posted 8 months ago), and Scenes from Space (posted 1 year ago). 
> 
> A screen shot of the video description of Jonah Heston is too tall reading "Jonah Heston from Mystery Science Theater 3000 is too tall and keeps bumping into things and robots on the ceiling." 
> 
> A Screen shot of the video description for Earth vs Soup Full Trailer. "'This Time Soup gets its revenge' A screen play by Crow T Robot. No one is very proud of this."
> 
> A screen shot of the YouTube comments on Earth Vs.Soup Full Trailer. 
> 
> A Comment from Crow T Robot: Nooo!!! I lied when I said I wanted my name back on here! Take it off! Take my name off Cambot! This was not my vision!!!!!!!!!!11111!!1! 
> 
> A Comment from user Jake From State Farm: WTF. I saw this trailer back in the late 90s and thought I [sic] dreamt it up Candle Cove style. Or that like i was just super high.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh Tumblr, huh? 
> 
> While I realize some of the panic regarding the future of the site once the adult content ban goes into effect is just panic, I've also seen ridiculously wholesome blogs get most of their content flagged as inappropriate today. Heck, even one of my side blogs is half flagged at the moment, and it's only reblogged cosplay tutorials. So it's probably time to start porting what little original content I have over there to other platforms to be on the safe side, and would you look at that? I already have an MST3K social media AU ready to go on Ao3, perfect for this particular content. 
> 
> Honestly, I meant to post this here eventually anyways. But I also planned on making something else to post with it so you'd be getting some original content when I finally did get around to crossposting. Whoops. 
> 
> I could probably remake these on SocialDummy to fix some stuff that was the result of trying to do the formatting myself on Pixlr. But nope, here are the originals in all their slightly wonky, mostly self formatted glory.
> 
> (Wow that was a lot of talk about Tumblr for a chapter on Instagram, huh?) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

  

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/32307716118/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/32307699268/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/46179504751/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142136538@N07/32311460068/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description:
> 
> Screen Shot of Joel Robinson (Gizmosnthings)'s Instagram. Tagline "hot fish and wrenches" 
> 
> Top row, three pictures. From left to right an aesthetic picture of wrenches, a picture of the time Cambot tried to take a family photo of Joel and the bots, a motherboard.
> 
> Bottom row, three pictures: a large stack of waffles, a poster for Creature from the Black Lagoon, and a picture of gears. 
> 
> Screenshot of Mike Nelson (packersfan64)'s Instagram. Tagline "born and raised in wisconsin [sic]"
> 
> Top row, three pictures. From left to right an aesthetic snow covered forest scene in Wisconsin, a picture of the Greenbay Packers, and an aesthetic picture of a cornfield. 
> 
> Bottom row, three pictures. From left to right a cup of tea and two paperback books (one by Shakespeare and one by Bronte), a picture of Mike and the bots watching TV from behind, and an aesthetic snow covered farm scene.
> 
> A screenshot of Jonah Heston (Rocket Dreamer)'s instagram. Tagline "drumming to my own beat" 
> 
> Top row three pictures. From left to right, Jonah and the bots on the bridge of the Satellite of Love, a wood carving of the bots on the SOL, a picture of Earth from space. 
> 
> Bottom row three pictures. From left to right: a galaxy scene, an aesthetic picture of drums, and a picture of Jonah on a beach in Hawaii making a hang ten sign. 
> 
> A screenshot of Tom Servo (majortomservo)'s Instagram. Tagline "i'm [sic] like the wind baby"
> 
> Top row three pictures. From left to right, a musical score of "Music in My Soul", a collection of men's boxer shorts with a fade/faux fisheye effect around them, and a picture of Jonah Heston tied up and getting objects catapulted at him. 
> 
> Bottom row three pictures. From left to right, Tom Servo riding his little red car (picture has a fade effect), a Harry Potter book and a mug featuring the Evil Queen from Snow White sitting on a fluffy blanket, and picture of Tom Servo's room. 
> 
> A screenshot of Crow T Robot (crow_t_robot)'s Instagram. Tagline "you know you want me baby" 
> 
> Three pictures on top row. From left to right Robert Redford (I think or it could be Patrick Swayze. I honestly can't tell the two of them apart and I made this forever ago. Point being it's one of Crow's male human faves--do any of you actually read these transcriptions?), a screenshot of the title page for Earth vs Soup, and a picture of a VHS of Diehard. 
> 
> Three pictures on the bottom row. From left to right, one of Crow's "you know you want me, baby" shirts, a collage of kitties, and a picture of Kim Cattrall.


End file.
